


Undress to Impress

by Airdanteine, LuthienLuinwe



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Art, Held Down, In Public, Lingerie, M/M, Police Officer Dick Grayson, Porn with small amounts of plot, Sort Of, Victoria's Secret Fashion Show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 12:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15582237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airdanteine/pseuds/Airdanteine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuthienLuinwe/pseuds/LuthienLuinwe
Summary: Art by Airdanteine (@airsart)When working security detail at the Victoria's Secret Fashion Show, Dick Grayson never imagined he would find himself on stage himself. And Jason Todd? Well he couldn't be happier.





	Undress to Impress

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to Airdanteine for supplying art and beta'ing for me! She did a phenomenal job! Our brain child could not have turned out any better. You can find the art by clicking the link at the bottom of the fic!

Security detail for the Victoria’s Secret fashion show. He should consider himself lucky, his sergeant had told him. Lucky bastard, Tim had told him. Would’ve killed for that position if he were an officer. Not that big of a deal, Dick had argued with him. Just another day at work. Gotham had paid a pretty penny to steal the show from New York. And Dick’s boss had been more than happy to let GPD borrow him for the event.

He crossed his arms and leaned back against a wall, watching the models double and triple check their hair and makeup. He wanted to tell them all they looked fine, hell, better than fine, but it wasn’t his job. And with dozens of people all trying to talk over each other at the same time, all shouting directions that seemed to contradict each other…

Well, he figured it was better to just keep his mouth shut through the whole thing. 

“Are you kidding me?” he watched a woman dressed in all black with a headset on throw her hands in the air. “We’re five minutes from the show!”

“I’m sorry,” a model still out of hair and makeup shook her head. Great. Things were supposed to go smoothly for once in his life. Sure they had extra security (it was Gotham, why wouldn’t they have extra security?) and sure, Jason was going to be in the crowd just in case. And yeah, Batman and Red Robin were going to be on patrol. But the plan had still been for everything to go smoothly.

Oddly enough, a panicked producer talking to a model who was still out of hair and makeup hadn’t been in the briefing. 

Take the security detail, they’d said.

It would be fun, they’d said.

He crossed his arms and moved closer to the pair, hoping his presence would be enough to de-escalate the situation. No one had warned him about the possibility he’d have to arrest the people running the show or the people in the show. _Keep your head down if you see the models doing anything. They don’t need the bad publicity, and neither do we._

_Understood, sir._

“There a problem, ladies?” he asked when he heard the producer’s voice reaching a higher and higher volume. 

The model shook her head and muttered something Dick couldn’t quite hear. “This little brat says she doesn’t feel well and can’t walk,” the producer shook her head. Great. Life would have been better if he had just let them argue it out. But of course he had to go and get himself involved in the situation. “And now we’re a model short.”

Dick frowned when the woman looked him over. Oh, he was used to being looked at. But this was different. She wasn’t interested in him. She was interested in his potential. “Have you ever considered modeling? You’re pretty enough for it.”

“Ma’am, I’m just security detail…” he trailed off when the producer grabbed him by the wrist and led him to the back. And for God’s sake, Grayson, stay out of the dressing rooms. _Last thing we need is allegations of sexual harassment. Like you could harass anyone if you tried._

_Understood, sir._

* * *

Dick was adventurous. One didn’t grow up in the circus without developing a certain flair for the unusual. But nothing on the face of God’s green earth could have prepared Jason for what he saw. He’d been standing in the crowd for hours, staying as close to the middle as he could. He was tall enough that he didn’t need to be too close to the action, and quick enough that he could react faster from any direction if he stayed squarely there.

Oh, the show was definitely everything he expected it to be. Too-skinny girls walking down the runway in so little clothing their mothers would have blushed…

And then he realized that the model coming out was definitely not one of the toothpick thin girls he’d been watching.

Oh, he was never going to let Dick live this down. Damn, he looked good in those wings, giant golden things making his presence impossible to miss. Jason could think of a thing or two to do with them, if given the chance. He was definitely going to have to figure a way into that dressing room to put those ideas to good use.

Still, Dick rocked that matching blue and gold bra and panty set. And the train of fabric coming down behind him? The girls in the crowd must have loved it too if the scream was anything to go by.

Dick owned that runway. His hips were moving in just the right ways at just the right times. Hell, he never even stumbled. Hell, he never even hit the giant golden wings attached to his back. If Dick was an angel, Jason would be more than happy to convert so he could go to heaven.

Wait.

Who would have thought Dick would look so good in so little? Well, aside from everyone on the face of the damned planet.

Still, those abs were perfect, maybe the most perfect Jason had ever seen. And God knew that pair of panties was doing everything right for that world-famous ass. And the blue and gold were bringing out Dick’s tan complexion, and those massive wings were just perfect on him… 

And oh God, he was gushing.

Jason Todd did not gush.

And when Dick hit the end of the catwalk and threw his hands up by his face, flicking his hair back with smile that damn well could have killed Jason a second time… Well, Jason was pretty damn sure he’d died a second time and gotten fast-tracked to heaven.

Who would have thought the pretty boy had it in him?

The show ended all too soon, and Jason found himself wandering as close to backstage as the security detail Dick was supposed to have been working would let him. He was determined to catch as many glimpses of Dick in that outfit as he could.

And, well, naturally he’d taken pictures to go along with it.

God, he couldn’t wait to sneak backstage.

* * *

Dick stood in front of the mirror, trying to focus on wiping his makeup off. God, how did women manage to do that every day? It was beyond him. He’d spend weeks getting all of that glitter out of his hair. Still, though, he had absolutely rocked it, and no one was ever going to take that away from him.

Even if he knew his family was never going to let him live it down.

“Looked good out there,” a voice said from behind him, and Dick glanced in the mirror and grinned when he saw Jason leaned against the doorway. “Bet I can think of a better use for those wings, though.”

“Really?” Dick asked, cocking an eyebrow, never looking away from the mirror. There was something hot about seeing Jason’s reflection instead of looking at him directly. He hadn’t bothered taking the wings off. Something about them making him literally dominate a room made him happy in ways he didn’t quite care to admit to. “How so?”

He watched Jason smirk and move over to him, grabbing him by the wings and pushing him down onto the dressing table. “Oh, just a few ideas.” Dick smirked and squirmed a bit under him, trying to get more comfortable. The thought that someone might walk in on them was already making him hard. And with Jason’s free hand on his hips and his teeth biting his ear… “You like that, pretty boy?”

“Right now?” Dick asked, tilting his head slightly to glance back at Jason, dressed as always in a dark shirt and well-worn leather jacket. He could smell the stale cigarette smoke on him, and for once he didn’t care.

“You want it?” Jason asked, licking a stripe up from Dick’s jaw to his ear, and Dick stifled a moan when Jason grinded his hips against Dick’s barely covered ass. 

“Fuck yes,” he breathed and gasped when Jason bit down between his shoulder and collarbone. God, he always knew just how to drive Dick insane.

“Better stay quiet, then,” Jason whispered into his ear, and Dick’s grin broadened. He’d have to work extra hard, then, but he would do it if it meant Jason fucking him right then and there on the dressing table.

He should have thought of lingerie forever ago.

* * *

Fuck, Dick was so beautiful in that blue and gold matching set. Jason wondered if they could convince the nice people who ran the show to let them keep it. He slowly unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down with one hand, still holding Dick down with the other. God, he smelled so good, like sweat and caramel and cinnamon, and was he actually wearing one of the model’s perfume?

He carefully reached into his pocket and pulled out a packet of lube. Never knew when you could need it, and pulled it open with his teeth. He dipped a finger in before none-too-gently shoving it into Dick, grinning when he heard his prettybird struggle to stay silent. “You’re doing so good,” he praised and stuck another finger in, wanting his pretty boy to be as prepared as possible. 

“Please, Jay,” Dick begged, voice barely above a whisper. And, well, how could Jason refuse that? He pulled his fingers out of Dick and let go of the wings only long enough to roll a condom on and run himself with the remainder of the lube. He pushed into Dick, moaning softly when he heard Dick take in a sharp breath. 

“You okay?” he asked and glanced at Dick’s reflection. Who would have thought the pretty boy could look good in lipstick, glitter dripping out of his mouth. And fuck, that body glitter mixed with his sweat made him fucking glow.

“Fuck yes,” Dick breathed.

Jason smirked and bit Dick’s shoulder as he thrusted in and out, taking special care to hit Dick’s prostate. “Feels so, so good, Dickie,” Jason whispered into his ear. He felt Dick shudder under him, and he thrusted harder. He saw Dick start to open his mouth from the mirror, and Jason moved his hand over it. “Quiet, remember?”

Dick made a confirmation noise followed by a sweet, sweet whimper that drove Jason absolutely insane. Jason glanced into the mirror and dropped his hand, grinning when he saw Dick’s mouth half open and practically dripping glitter. He could have kissed him had he not been otherwise occupied. Such a good boy, keeping quiet for him. He felt Dick squirm beneath him and pushed him down harder, moving his gaze from Dick’s reflection that sweet, sweet ass of his. God, it looked so perfect with Jason’s cock moving in and out of it, each thrust harder than the last one.

A muffled moan escaped Dick’s lips, his breath hot on Jason’s hand, and fuck he felt so good, and God, he looked so pretty in that bra. That damned glitter would never come out of his shirt, and for once he didn’t care.

He bit his tongue to keep from gasping when he felt Dick’s muscles tense around him, smirking when Dick let out a gasp and came right into his precious pair of panties. Guess they’d be buying the set after all. Oh well, Jason wouldn’t mind seeing Dick in those any day of the week. He thrust harder and bit Dick’s shoulder again, keeping himself from making any noise as he rode out his own orgasm before pulling out, breathing heavily as he did. 

“If I knew you liked it that much,” Dick said between heavy breaths. “I’d have bought something like this weeks ago.”

“Didn’t know I liked it,” Jason braced himself against the dressing table. “God, we need to do that again.”

“I’m not arguing,” Dick laughed, and Jason could have killed to keep that expression on his face.

* * *

Tim couldn’t help but think he had spent the best fifty dollars of his life when he saw Dick come down from the runway. He was too tense, and everyone knew it. He needed something to lighten up. And, well, when Tim had talked to that model and that producer… The smile on his face made it all worthwhile.

And when Jason found Dick after the show, an actual, genuine smile on his face? And when Jason and Dick had actually hugged?

Fifty dollars really wasn’t that much anyway.

[](https://airsart.tumblr.com/post/176677501671/undress-to-impress-by-luthien-luinwe-fic-e)

Art by [Airdanteine on AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airdanteine), [Air's Art](https://airsart.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.


End file.
